My Farm and Jake
by horselover65
Summary: Jake has come back from college and Sam is living by herself after her dad,gram, and step mom left her. What will Jake do to help her and worse of all she is getting bullied at school
1. Sam?

**Here is my new story I hope you guys enjoy it please leave a review they really keep me going and writing more! I wrote this in like ten minutes**

Sam walked into the school it was her senior year and she was thinking about Jake. They never dated but she missed him and was glad that he wasn't there to protect her. He already had graduated. He had skipped a grade and was coming back home to be a tracker but she wasn't sure when. She had bad years at high school after he left. Since she was only 5'6 the football team would shove her against the lockers and punch her in the stomach never in the face because they didn't want to get caught. Sam never told anybody about it not even Jake was she was e-mailing him she didn't have anybody else to tell because her Dad, Bryana and her Gram all moved to the city one night leaving Sam to take care of the ranch nobody knew about it just Jen did. No Ely's knew because Sam kept on making excuses on why they couldn't come over. Sam was mad because this senior year she had to take a class called Tracker and you had to track things and this year they were getting a teacher from the police station to talk about it and whoever that was would make money. Sam walked in the school and went by her locker.

"Hey look what we have here guys it looks like Sam hasn't grown at all this summer."

"So what you guys haven't gotten any better this summer at your sport either."

That sent them over the edge. They threw her against the lockers hard and when Sam fell from the inpact they kicked her in the knee. Sam stood up and punched the quarter back in the stomach with the famous Ely punch that they had taught her. His brothers still lived in the houe but didn't go to her school so they didn't know about the punching. The quarter back stumbled backwards and almost fell but one of his team mates caught him. Then they all started punching her not caring if they hit her in the face.

"Don't punch the quarter back Sam."

Sam didn't answer she just kept on fighting and punching when she could the bell rang and the guys went off to there class leaving a hurt Sam. They had kicked her in the ankle and she could barely walk. She went to the bathroom where she tried her best to put makeup on her bruises that they had left her and went to the Tracker class. Sam walked in trying her best not to limp and took her seat.

"Okay class we have a new teacher from the police officer office and his name is Jake Ely. Sam gasped and ducked her head because he could see right through her and would be able to see that she was hurting.

Jake walked in the classroom and Sam looked at him. He was muscular and his hair was still long and he was very tall. Sam looked at his eyes and saw that they were still the mustang eyes.

"Now class this is Jake Ely he wants you guys to call him Jake and he is new at the police station so be nice and welcome him. He needed to do this for one year so here he is. Now I am taking the rest of the year off. Jake have fun with them."

Sam tried to duck her head but she knew that it wasn't going to work. Jake went and got the roll sheet and said "Say here is you are here. Rachel Edge"

Here."

"Samantha Forster." As soon as he called her name he looked up to see if it was the same Sam Forster

"Here I go by Sam."

"Okay."

Sam's cell phone started ringing and playing She's Country.

Sam ran out of the class room and answered it. Knowing it could be about the ranch.

"Hello?"

" Hi. I have a horse that you said you would train and I am at your house and you are not here."

"So sorry. I will be right there give me ten minutes."

Sam hung up the phone and ran to the classroom trying to hide the pain that she was feeling. She grabbed all of her stuff and ran out the door. She ran all the way out the door ignoring the pain. Sam trained horses for a living and did that all day and ran the ranch all day. She never had time to do her homework so she was failing. Once she got home she went right to the lady.

"I am so sorry I am late. Now I take it that the horse is in the trailer."

Sam laughed at her joke because the horse was banging the trailer wanting to get out.

"Yeah now I want you to call me everyday and let me know who Ginger is doing."

"No problem. Thank you for using me."

"Yep. Oh and he attacked another person so good luck."

"Okay. Now I will get him out as soon as I do you can leave."

Sam went in the trailer slowly and got out the horse that did not seem happy. Sam led Ginger out with no problem and put him in the barn. She got him some food and hay to get him started out. She was just about to go inside when she saw a truck coming in the driveway. Sam knew that it was Jake's truck and she ran inside not wanting to see him. She heard a bunch of talking and heard that it was his brothers with him only four of them Jake, Quinn, and Kit. So including Jake there was four of them. Sam locked the door when she got inside and went to the windows and closed all of the blinds so they couldn't see in.

"Sam Wyatt anybody in there? It is Jake."

Sam was really quiet and went to her laptop and got on making a profile for the new horse. Sam was trying to see the profile on this horse like what was it problems and reading the pages that the owner gave her and putting it in the profile when she heard the truck drive away. About time thought Sam. She walked outside and was surprised to see all the Ely brothers sitting on her front porch. Sam made a run for it but Jake caught her easily. Sam punched him and he looked shocked and when he accidental hit her ankle and knee she screamed and started crying and Jake started freaking out.

"Sam what happened."

"I get bullied everyday and they went to far this time."

"Sam who did it?"

"The whole football team."

"Okay. Where is your dad?"

"Well he isn't home. He is on the range checking up on things out there."

"Fine. Now go change into a tank top and short shorts so we can see how bad it is."

"Fine but I don't have time ever since dad mov- I mean ever since dad has been out on the range I don't have time for things like this so it can wait I still have a lot of chores that I have to do and no I do not want any help because I need the pratice."

"Wait what did you say before you said out on the range? It sounded like you said that your dad moved but I know that isn't true. Hey Kit you have been here a while have you seen Wyatt?"

"No not one bit. Sam always said that he was out on the range."

"Sam where is Wyatt?"

"Listen I have to go to the barn so you guys can do whatever you want. Here is a house key since I know the protecter will be over here a lot so go in the kitchen and have fun do whatever. I am going out to the barn."

Sam left leaving them by the house. Sam went and took care of the horses making sure that they were settled in before she sneaked in her house to see that the Ely brothers were snooping. When Sam entered Jake looked up and said "Sam we saw the note that your father left we are so sorry I know you are eighteen but still it must be hard."

Sam couldn't take it no longer she started crying and ran out of the house.

"SAM!" Yelled Jake but it was to late


	2. Job?

**Yeah I finally got the next chapter done. I am going to try to update all of my stories this weekend so I hope you enjoy them. Please leave a review! The song is She's Country by Jason Aldean really a good song **

It was to late Sam was already gone.

"Jake go after her."

"Fine." Jake took of running and saw Sam by the river crying her eys out. For an instant Jake thought about turning around and running back but he went over to Sam before he could run.

"Sam you should have told someone." Sam didn't want anyone to know for sure that he was gone so Sam thought of a lie.

"Jake I ran off crying because that thought would be horrible if he left me. The note that you saw was his April Fools joke on me. I can't believe that you fell for that!" Sam started laughing trying her best to be happy.

"Sam come on tell the truth he left and we all know it!"

"No he did not. Here call him and he will tell you." Sam handed him her phone and thought of her friend back by her Aunt's place. His name was David and she told him about her dad and everything so she put David's number under the name Wyatt and since David sounded like him there would be no problem.

"Wyatt? This is Jake Ely where are you?"

"I am out on the range and I have been a lot lately why?"

"So you didn't leave Sam?"

"No. I would never do that how dare you think that Jake Ely!"

"Fine sorry sir I just am concered for Sam."

"Good night Jacob."

Jake hung up and looked at Sam. "You are right okay that was a scary April Fools day joke."

"I know but I am glad that we got that cleared."

"Yeah come on Brat lets go home."

Jake walked Sam home and then left with his brothers. As soon as they were out of site Sam called David.

"David that was great they fell for it!"

"Thanks Sam but you really should tell them the truth."

"I don't have time for that. I have a ranch to run all by myself."

"Whatever take care Sam."

"You to David bye."

"Bye."

With that Sam hung up and went to the barn to see her new horse. The horse was standing there looking bored and lazy.

"Hey boy how you liking your new home? Sadly after you I think I am going to have to take up another job as a maid for the new rich people in town I think they are called Goodman. I hear that they are mean but they pay really good money and I still want to do my horse business where I get you guys at rodeos and groom you guys to be extra pretty horses then sell you guys to people that will give you good homes. But I think I will do that during the day from five to seven and then from eight to three in the morning I will work there. How does that sound Ginger."

The horse just looked at Sam with interest. Sam signed and then went to bed ready for the next day to begin since she had called the Goodmans a couple of days ago and they had agreed to the hours Sam decided that this was her last day of a good night rest.

Sam woke up the next morning to a knock at the door. Who would be waking me up at five thought Sam. Sam went to the door and saw the lady that dropped off Ginger.

"Hi Sam I just don't have the money to have you train Ginger so I know that you will forgive me but I am so sorry."

"No. That is fine trust me I know what you are going though it ain't easy."

"You got that right can you bring Ginger out?"

"Sure."

Sam went and got Ginger then put him back in the trailer and the lady drove off without a word. Sam decided to go to the the Goodmans house to start early and get more money because there was a rodeo coming up where the horses were cheap. Sam got dressed in sweat pants and a sweat shirt then went to their house.

"Hi. I am Sam I am your new maid how can I be of service to you?"

"Well clean the barn make sure not one peice of straw is loose, take care of the horses, clean every room, don't come near the dinner table we have cooks for cooking the meals, and mow our one thousand acres."

"Okay."

Sam changed when she heard a voice outside say "We need this done in six hours."

"WHAT!"

Sam got not reply so she decided that she would start cleaning. Sam was still on her first room six hours later when the doorbell rang. Somebody got it but Sam didn't hear it and she thought that all the silence was boring so she started singing She's Country by Jason Aldean with the radio she had turned on. (I do not own the song)

You boys ever met a real country girl?  
I'm Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home country

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up  
She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad Mama jama from down in Alabama  
She's a ragin' cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach  
With a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk, brother she's all

Country, (shoot )  
from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayer she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Brother she's country

A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up the town  
honey drippin honey from the holler in Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippy like a Mississippi hippie,  
She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover  
Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk,  
Brother she's all,

Country (shoot)from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayer she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Nothing but country

(thick southern drawl)  
(sexy swinging walk)  
(aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)  
Brother she's country, from her  
cowboy boots to her down home roots  
Nothin but country  
hell yeah yeah  
She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayer she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Yea she's nothing but country

She's all about the country  
From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country!

When Sam was done singing she heard the Ely's asking "Who was that singing?"

"Our new maid. She is supposed to be done by now. I am going to fire her. I will be right back." The lady walked into the room to see that Sam was ready to leave.

"So you heard. You are fired and I hope your ranch does okay."

"Whatever." Sam walked out of there avoiding the Ely's so she went out the back door.


	3. New Horses

Sam left after she got fired. She gripped the money that the lady gave to her and ran all the way home knowing she would have to go back to school tomorrow and face another bad day with the bullies. Sam had called Jake before and said she was just crying because she was so happy to see him and told him that it was a joke and she really didn't get bullied. Jake and the rest of his brothers totalled believed her to. When Sam got to the ranch she went on her lap top and e-mailed people that her training horses was back open and that she had a ton of room. Sam did her homework not eating dinner because all the money that she earned went into the ranch that she only ate one meal a day sometimes even none. She didn't even eat at lunch she ran off towards the ranch at lunch to train some of the horses and do business on the computer. Sam went to bed waiting for tomorrow.

Sam woke up and got dressed in her old ripped jeans and an old t-shirt. Sam got her backpack and walked to school. Sam saw Jake and saw her bullies coming her way. Sam ran the other way not wanting Jake to see. Her bullies caught up and started punching her. Sam just let them not caring what they were doing. Just as Sam was about to fall Sam heard somebody getting punched and it wasn't her. Sam looked up right into Jake's face.

"Hey Jake what are you doing here?" Asked Sam trying to get him off subject.

"Well I just love teaching so much not really but what is a better question is why you let them beat you up. Doesn't Wyatt know about this?"

"Yes Jake he does and he has done things to stop it. Trust me it is taken care of." Sam was about to add more when she noticed that Jake was looking her up and down.

"Brat you have lost a lot of weight are you eating because from what I can tell you are not. Sam held her breath and thought about what to say.

"Jake are you crazy of course I am eating. I have been working out a lot."

"Sure you are Brat listen I got to go but tell me if they ever bother you again."

"I will thanks Jake."

Jake walked away and Sam couldn't help but watch. She felt safe around him for some reason. Sam shaked off the feeling and went to her first class. Sam wasn't even paying attention she was writing documents about e-mails she had gotten at night from people that wanted their horses to go there.

"Sam." The teacher said.

"Yes?"

"Pay attention in class."

"Sorry."

The teacher turned back and Sam went back to her papers that she was working on. Finally it was the last period before lunch and she had that one with Jake. Sam ran there and quickly sat down and took out her paper work trying to finish it so she could call the people at lunch time and tell them to bring the horses over. Sam was on her last one and just got her phone out to text the owner and find out more about the horse that she would put in the profile when Jake came in. Sam didn't even look up she just kept working and texting. Jake started the lesson and thought that Sam was taking lots of notes. After an hour of texting and writing Sam got four horses profiles done. The bell rang and Sam ran out of the classroom.

Sam ran all the way home and when Sam got there were forty-six horse trailers at her house.

"Um everybody excuse me what are you doing here?" Asked a very confused Sam.

One lady that had a four horse trailer spoke for everyone. "Well I want our horses trained and I run a stable that is just opening and I need all of these horses trained because little kids will be riding them and I want a lot of money. I am a millionaire already but I am going for a billionaire. All of these fifty horses are mine and so are the trailers and I want them trained."

"So you where the one I was texting?"

"No. I just came here and I never have to make appointments."

"Well I can train them for you how long do you want them to stay?"

"Well maybe five months."

"WHAT!"

"Five months thanks. The horses are already tied up on the post thank you so much I will pay you when you are all done."

With that the lady left and so did all of the drivers that drove her horses here. Well this is just great thought Sam. To pay for everything and all of the hay and everything else Sam was going to have to cut down on her food, no new clothes, and the worst of all get rid of her land-phone so she could only have her cell phone that was really cheap. Sam called and got her land-line disconnected and then went and led all of the horses in the barn that looked like it would fall any second. Sam was going to have a builder come out and build a new one but she couldn't now.

Sam saw the time and saw in ten seconds the bell was going to ring saying classes are starting. Sam couldn't leave the horses home so she decided to stay home since she never saw Jake in the afternoon he wouldn't find out about staying home. Sam fed all of the horses hay. Sam did have a lot of hay since her dad left all of it to her. Sam started with one horse in the corner and noticed how all of them looked very calm and Sam knew that this lady just wanted to give them extra training. Sam walked over to the horse Misty and led him out in the paddock to see how fast he could run. As soon as she gave him the okay to run he did. Sam saw looked at his notes and saw that the owner wanted him to jump better. It also said that he was a good jumper that he just was lazy going over jumps. Sam knew she could deal with this problem and let all of the other horses out in the paddocks. Sam was just about to make sure all of the horses stalls were clean when she got a phone call. Sam looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jake.

"Hi Jake whats up I am at school so you need to be quick."

"Sam I know you are not at school and I want to know where you are."

"Jake I am fine and I got some new horses that my Dad bought and I wanted to get to know them." Sam thought her little lie was almost true because she did want to get to know them and the only lying part was about her dad buying them.

"Sam you can't wish school for that!"

"Jake stop I am almost an adult and I need to do this."

"Sam I am coming over right now and bringing you to school and I am going to talk to Wyatt give him the phone."

"Jake he is in the shower. I got to go sorry." Sam hung up quickly and ran outside where she saw the barn fall down.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed.


	4. Jake knows

**Here is the next chapter sorry I haven't updated for a while! I wrote this chapter already and then went to save it and when I did it deleted it. I was getting so mad!**

**

* * *

**Sam ran outside and got all the horses out and also managed to get really bad cuts from the fallen wood and the nails. All the horses were safe and sound in the far pasture. Sam mad sure that they were all safe before Sam went back to the barn. Most of the wood was broken and there were nails everywhere.

"Well just great what a wonderful present. I guess my birthday came early." Sam said to herself in a sarcastic way. Sam thought about Jake. "Shoot he is coming over." Sam quickly ran to the driveway and looked down the street where she saw Jake's car coming. Jake pulled up right next to her.

"Hey Sam I came to see your dad so if you could please step out of the way that would be a big help."

"Sorry no can do. He is very busy. He is out on the range again so if you want you can go look for him it is really up to you don't let me stop you."

"Sam are you okay you are talking like you are nervous and you look like you have lost a lot of weight."

"I am fine hey your brothers called and said Witch was acting up and that you need to go home."

"Witch sorry Sam I will come back later I got to go bye."

Jake speed off without another word and Sam ran back to where the barn was lying down. Sam stared at it not knowing where to start. She would need new supplies wood, paint, and much more. Eating once every two days Sam would do to save up the money. Sam started lifting some of the boards up and putting them by the trash pile. After lifting about ten of them Sam got tired and went inside to take a shower so her sore muscles from lifting the wood would feel better. Sam got in letting the water smooth her muscles. Sam heard the phone ring but let it go. Sam was surprised when the phone rang twice then stopped. Sam let it go thinking that the person hung up but what she didn't know was Jake got into the house and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jake what are you doing in the house?"

"Well I came to see you but also noticed that the barn is down. It looked like it fell. How is it out there in the range?"

"What are you talking about. The whole family moved down to the city and Sam didn't want to go so we left her there. Sometimes she is a little stubborn and a brat. Don't you think?"

Jake could not believe this was the Wyatt that used to love his daughter.

"Wyatt do you even care anymore or are you so into your city life?"

"Whatever Jake I got to go."

With that Wyatt hung up leaving Jake bewildered. How could somebody do this to Sam? Jake went upstairs still hearing the shower running and went into Sam's room where she had a schedule posted on the wall. Jake walked closer to the piece of paper and looked at it. It named the days she was allowed to each and how many horses she was keeping. Wow thought Jake she is only eating three times a week. Jake was looking though all of her notebooks and saw that she was in need of a lot of money and that she was trying to keep up with the bills. Jake was looking though all of the bill papers when he heard the water in the shower turn off and footsteps. Jake hid under Sam's bed and saw that she was already dressed in short shorts and a tank top when she walked in.

Jake knew that Sam didn't want anyone in her life right now so he stayed underneath the bed not wanting to make her mad that he was looking though all of her things. Sam sat down on her bed and saw that her bill book was right next to the bed. Sam was just about to grab it when she saw the time. It was nine o'clock. Sam ran out of the house not putting a jacket or anything over herself. Sam ran to the woods to get some wood from the trees. Sam didn't have the money to buy the wood so she would have to make it by herself. She had brought out a chin saw out before and fired it up where she cut one of the biggest trees down and was cutting it like rectangles. Sam didn't know that Jake was hiding behind a bush watching the whole thing. Jake couldn't believe that Sam worked this hard for what she needed and what she wanted. Jake decided that he was going to put an end to her work. He stepped out from the bush and said

"Sam I know about your family and you need to stop working so hard."

Sam almost fell over in surprise.

"Jake just let it go I can take care of myself and I am better without anybody."

"No you are not. I am going to run over to my house get my things and tell my mom that I am going to stay here for a year or more."

"JAKE you are NOT moving in here with me."

"Yes I am and to bad for you because nothing is going to stop me. Now my mom has told me that you are done with your senior year and before you even say how it is because you have worked so hard and you already passed the grade so now you have all day to work and I am going to help you when I get back from my job."

Sam ran all the way home not noticing that Jake was close by her heels. Sam hurried to the door and slammed it shut not knowing that Jake's foot was in the way. Sam ran to her room and started crying. Jake came in the house and ran to Sam's room where he found her crying her eyes out.

"Sam come on. Go to bed I got to go to work in the morning and my mom is going to drop off my things so go to bed and I am going to stay in the guest room okay?"

Sam nodded just wanting to go to bed. Sam was already asleep as Jake was stepping out of the room. Jake went and made a copy of all the keys to each room just in case Sam just locked herself in a room. Jake's mom dropped off of his stuff and Jake then went to bed after making sure all the doors were locked. Jake slept well not knowing how hard it would be to live with a broken hearted girl.

* * *

**Please leave a review I am hoping for at least 26**


	5. Working

**Here is the next chapter. I think that this story is the most liked of mine well at least I think so I am trying to update this story as fast as I can!**

**

* * *

**

In the morning Jake woke up, showered, and changed. He went to go check on Sam and opened her door to see that tissues on the ground and Sam's tired face sleeping. Jake went in the room and shut her alarm off knowing that she would need her sleep. Then he went outside to feed all of the horses and do the work on the ranch. Sam woke up to see that it was already nine o'clock and that her alarm had not gone off. Sam was just about to get up when her down burst open and there stood Jake.

"Hey Brat you need to take it easy today. I already took care of everything and I even gave the horses back to the owner so now you only have Ace."

"You did what! Jake that is the only way that I made money. I need to go get a job." Sam got up from her bed and ran into the bathroom with clothes so she could change. Sam ran out of the bathroom six minutes later and got her shoes on.

"Sam come back here you are not getting a job." Said Jake worried about how Sam was always working so hard.

"Yes I do. Now you can go home I got everything under control. I don't need you to stay here anymore." Said Sam getting in her old beat up truck and drove away not waiting for an answer. Jake got in his truck that his mom left last night and followed her. Sam pulled into a restaurant that had a sign that said help needed. Sam ran into the restaurant and talked to this lady that gave her the job as soon as Sam walked in.

"I am hired? What do I have to do?" Asked Sam wondering what job could be so easy that she would be hired right away.

"You are going to be a waitress and your hours are ten in the morning till eight at night. You start tomorrow and wear whatever you want."

"Okay thanks see you tomorrow bye!"

Sam walked out happy that she got a job. Now all she had to do is get rid of Jake so she could work more and still run the ranch. Sam saw Jake sitting on a bench outside the door.

"Hey Jake I got the job so thank you and you can go back home now. I think that your parents want you to stay at their house."

"No Sam I am staying with you and you are going to quit that job. I am going to take care of you since I have a job and make more than enough money."

"NO! Jake come on please stop helping me so much. I need to grow up. My parents are both gone and I don't think they even care and I need to learn how to do it by myself because when you are married you will not want me around believe it or not."

"Sam you are way too young and plus I could either take care of you or turn you into foster care."

"Jake I am eighteen I am allowed to live by myself."

"No Sam you are not. I can just say that you are abusing yourself with work and since I am a police officer they will take my word for it."

When Sam didn't reply Jake kept on going and said "Now I work from five in the morning till nine at night so you could sneak away but I will find out so don't even try to. Plus I want you in bed by the time I get home. If you aren't I will not let you ride Ace for the next day."

Sam stood there shocked then ran to her truck and drove home. She saw Jake following behind her in his truck but didn't care. She didn't need him or his money. That's it thought Sam I will work and make sure he doesn't know and I won't use a cent of his money just pretend he isn't there it is not like he can tell if I eat a lot thought Sam smiling at the plan she was cooking up. Sam went right to her room and changed before Jake even got in the house. Jake went upstairs and saw that Sam was already in bed I survived a day thought Jake. He went to bed after making sure that all the windows were locked and that the doors were locked.

Then next day Jake woke up and got dressed to go off to work. He checked to make sure that Sam was still asleep and that everything was okay with her and then left. As soon as Sam heard the front door close she jumped out of bed and got ready to go to work. She was going to go in early because she wanted to talk about having longer hours. Since Jake didn't get home till nine and he wanted her in bed she would put pillows under her covers to make it look like she was really under them. Then she would get more money to pay for a new barn, fix some of the fences, and treat the horses like spoiled pets. Sam put the pillows there and ran out the door. When she got to the restaurant the lady was already there.

"Hi. I'm Sam the new girl you hired. First of all what is your name and secondly I want to work from five in the morning to midnight is that okay with you?"

"Yes that is fine. If you do a good job you will get a raise. Now start and go make my restaurant look good."

"Okay." Said Sam she was just about to go to her first table when she saw Jake sitting there with some girl.

"WHAT?" Said Sam totally shocked at what she was seeing.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	6. Scary Guy

**Okay I love how this story is turning out so I am going to update this one faster.**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT!" Said Sam totally shocked that Jake was sitting there with some girl. Since Sam didn't want Jake to see her she put on her hat and wore it down low so that nobody could see her face. Sam walked up to the table not waiting to believe what she has seeing.

"Hi guys my name is Sam what brings you here today?"

The girl answered "It is our two year anniversary and Jake here said he wanted to give me something."

"Oh well congrats to you guys would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes two waters please." Said Jake smiling at the girl he was sitting across from.

"Coming right up." Sam walked away not believing that Jake didn't tell her about his girlfriend that he has had for two years. When Sam came out with the two waters she saw Jake kissing his girlfriend and Sam was so shocked that she dropped the water glasses and they fell to the ground with a bang and on their way down the managed to cut Sam's hand. Sam screamed out in pain and yelled

"I quit." Then ran out the door making sure her hat didn't blow away. Sam started crying on the way to her car. Driving away as fast as she could. As soon as she got to her house she ran upstairs and packed Jake's things into his bag and put it right outside the door with a note that said

_Thanks for the help but I am fine without your help. Thanks for trying but I am better by myself._

_Sam_

Sam hurried up and tied ropes around the locks making it impossible for them to open even if he had a key. Then she went and closed all of the blinds and made sure the barn door was locked. Then she went on the computer looking for jobs. Sam was just about to click on one when she heard a pounding on the door.

"Sam open up. Come on you need my help."

Sam was just about to walk up to her room when Sam heard the door break open and there stood Jake with his girlfriend.

Sam put her hands on the carpet and saw that the carpet turned red. Man I forgot to wash my hands from that glass cutting.

"Sam meet Kelly she is my girlfriend and now I need to go out to the barn so you to talk for a couple of minutes."

Jake left and Kelly dropped the smile she had on and said "Listen here you little brat Jake is my guy now and it is going to stay that way. But to make sure that it stays that way I brought over my little cousin who is twenty and plays pro football and you to are going to be dating." Then in walked a huge guy that was big and tall.

"Kelly I am not dating this guy and you don't need to worry."

"Of course not because I am going to tell Jake this is your boyfriend and that he can watch over you while we are gone for a year and just to let you know you will do whatever he says unless you want to get beaten up."

"No."

Nobody said anything because Jake walked in.

"Hi Jakey. This is Sam's boyfriend Mark. He is a pro football player so me and you can go find a real home."

Jake looked at Sam who was being led upstairs panic written on her face. All of a sudden realization came across Jake's face.

"You threatened Sam. How dare you. We are over get out of here." Jake pushed her out the door and went upstairs into a room where he saw Mark punching Sam and saying

"If you mess this up you will pay and I will make sure to take care of you later." Jake was so mad he came in the room and punched the guy and then took him by the ear and carried him out of the house. Then Jake locked the doors and ran back upstairs where Sam was.

"Sam are you okay he didn't do anything did he? Sam come on talk to me. I am so sorry but did he hurt you in anyway?"

"Jake. Don't let him hurt me. He kept punching me and wouldn't stop. Then he stopped and started punching me harder."

"Go out with Kelly at the restaurant you seemed happy." Shoot great slip Sam thought Sam.

"Wait how do you-. You were the waitress. Are your hands okay?"

"I am not sure. I am sore all over. He punched me everywhere. I hurt all over."

"Okay Sam I am going to fill up the tub with water and then you can get in it and the water will smooth your muscles."

"Jake don't leave me." Sam whimpered not wanting that big guy to come again.

"Sam I will be right back. Just stay here."

Sam nodded and Jake left the room only to feel arms around his waist. Jake turned around and there was Sam looking scared.

"Sam what happened!"


	7. Talking To Jen

**Please leave a review IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST SOMETHING THAT YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH THIS STORY PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Thanks! One more HUGE thing. I got a comment from this girl. Thank you so much Alexa! That is one of my favorite comments and I am pretty sure that the comment is a huge reason why I keep writing. I also want to thank everyone who left comments. They really mean a lot! Thanks!**

**Alexa  
2010-11-14 . chapter 5 **

**like a fan of your writing!(: i was wondering when your going to write another of my farm and story i like the most is vaction with the elys! i just cant belive with my farm and jake that her parents would leave i really love your writing!hope you write soon!(:**

**

* * *

**"Nothing happened I just thought that when you were gone he would come back. How long were you with that girl anyway?"

"About three years or as soon as I left for college but I am glad that I realized how bad she was. Now I am calling the police and having them arrest both of them."

Since Jake worked with the police people they got on right away and five minutes later Jake got a call back saying they were in jail and locked up tight.

"See Sam now since they are caught you can go get in the tub without me being in there. I put some bubble bath in it because it said it relaxes people and you need to relax. If you need anything yell." Jake walked away and Sam walked in the bathroom and got in the tub feeling everything start to relax. Just as Sam was about to go to sleep she got a text from Jen

Jen: Hey Sam I am so bored over here. What are you doing?

Sam: Nothing but I am just making sure that you knew my parents left

Jen: Wow! Never saw that coming. So are you all by yourself?

Sam: No Jake is staying with me. He is treating me like a little kid. He doesn't want me to work he wants me to stay at home and take care of the ranch and he wants me to take his money. I mean if we were married it would be different but still it is weird.

Jen: Well hey it is free money. LOL Well what kind of job would you like then?

Sam: I am not sure. What do you think I should get into?

Jen: How about a pro football player? LOL JK. I am not sure. Maybe you should be a police officer.

Sam: No thanks. I don't like idea of bad people.

Jen: True but what about performing in a little restaurant you could be a professional singer in that restaurant where you work.

Sam: Jen you know I can't sing. If I sing they might think I was a sick animal. I already tried being a waitress. It didn't go to well.

Jen: Wow Sam. Well you have to get money somehow. What about what doing what your Dad did?

Sam: But he had a lot of help I am just one person. I know for a fact that I am not going to take any of Jake's money he earned that by himself and don't tell anyone this but when he gives me the money I put it back in his wallet. Then he wants me to buy food for myself and I am not using his money.

Jen: So you haven't ate anything?

Sam: No I haven't. I am doing fine though. I know I cannot live without food but I am eating what I have in the garden. So that is one strawberry a day

Jen: SAM! You can't go on like that. I am going to help you.

Sam: Jen I am fine please don't worry about me. All I need is a job that I can keep and then I am good.

Jen: If you say so but please be careful. I can't have anything happen to my best friend.

Sam: I will but listen I got to go bye!

Jen: Bye!

Sam deleted all of the text messages making sure that there was no way Jake could read them. Sam changed into her clothes and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Jake sat watching a movie.

Sam sat on the other couch and started watching the movie and saw it was a comedy. Sam tried to keep watching the movie but the job problem was in her head and she knew that she would not be able to rest until she thought of an idea. Sam was snapped out of her thought when Jake spoke.

"Did you have a good lunch with they money I gave you?"

"Yeah thanks for the money I ate more then I ever had." Sam really didn't eat lunch but Jake would worry about her if she said she didn't so telling him she did would be good for him and her.

"That is good hey listen I know you are still really thin and I made a doctor appointment for you to make sure that you were still healthy and they will tell you what you need to do okay? It is today in one hour and you are not allowed to eat anything before it so just stay where you are and then in a little bit I will drive you over there.

Oh no. Thought Sam.


	8. Doctors

**Here is the next chapter. It is almost Christmas! I am still trying to think of a good Christmas story! If you have any ideas for any of my stories or just something that you want to see happen you can PM me. Thanks! **

**

* * *

**

"Jake it is fine I do not need to go to the doctors. I weighed myself today and I gained five pounds." Sam said hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. She did weigh herself but when she did it said she lost ten pounds.

"Oh well Sam that is great you are gaining weight but I just want to make sure. Come on it is time to go."

Sam followed Jake out dragging her feet. They got in the car and drove off while Sam was glaring at Jake.

"Jake do you mind staying in the waiting room?" Sam asked having a plan in mind. She would go in there find out what was wrong and keep it to herself while when she got out she would tell Jake that everything was fine.

"Sure Brat but if you need anything be sure to come and get me."

They got there and Jake pulled into one of the spots and they walked in together. When they walked into the building the lady at the desk was smiling at them.

"Hi, my name is Kaitlin. You two are such a cute couple. I bet your babies would be beautiful. So how long have you been married?"

Sam and Jake looked at each other and blushed while stepping away from each other.

"Um Kaitlin we are not married but thank you though." Answered Sam still embarrassed from that comment.

"Oh. I am so sorry just you two looked like you were happy having each other by your side but let's get back on track. What will you be paying with?"

"Cash." Sam responded just as Jake said "Credit card." Sam looked at Jake and said "No I can pay for this. You can't keep giving money to me. I mean when you get a wife then yeah it is normal for you to give her money but for me no." Sam then turned to the lady and asked "How much is it?"

"Only one hundred dollars. Most of the time it is more but for some reason the doctor said it was only one hundred."

Sam almost fainted when she heard the price. That was all of Sam's money that she had left. Other than that all the rest was gone. Sam got her money out and handed it to Kaitlin her hand shaking as she did. Then they were told to wait in the chairs while the doctor was busy. Jake sat next to Sam and looked at her.

"Sam you know that I would have paid. I don't mind spending my money on you. You are my best friend and nothing will change that." Jake said looking shocked that he even said that. Sam had the same look to.

"Thank you Jake but I can manage by myself. You have been so nice to me and all I have done is taken your money. I am like the worst best friend ever no matter what you say."

Before Jake had the chance to tell her that she was wrong Sam got called and went behind the door.

"So Sam hi my name is Sally. Now Jake told me over the phone what is wrong and by the looks of you he might have been trying not to freak out." She pointed to a chair and Sam sat down looking around at the plain boring room.

"Sam I am going to take a couple of tests. There is this new room where you sit in a chair and we can read what is wrong. Actually it tells us what is wrong and then we tell you. So follow me." She led Sam to this little room that had a chair in the middle of it. Sam sat down and the lady closed the door and was looking at the charts. After ten minutes Sam was done and was able to get out of the chair. Sally led Sam back into the normal plain room and closed the door.

"Sam the chart has shown that you are not eating anything and that you are not getting enough sleep because of all of that you might get dizzy once in a while and feel like you are going to faint so what you need to do is eat more and sleep more. I want you to stay in bed the next couple of days because if this machine is right you will start to feel so dizzy that you will fall. Now this is not a case of life and death but if you do not start eating then it could get worse."

"Okay thank you am I free to go?"

"Yeah." Sam walked out and saw a worried Jake in the chair looking at his hand.

As soon as Sam walked out Jake was on his feet.

"Sam what did they say was wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing come on we can go now." Sam walked out no aware of Jake talking to the doctor.

"Thank you so much doctor I am so glad that Sam has nothing wrong with her." Jake said to Sally.

"What are you talking about? She needs to gain weight and she will be dizzy. Plus she is not eating. It seems like she eats one strawberry per day and I heard you talking about giving her money every day and I am positive that she just puts it back in your wallet. Good luck with her. Also I didn't tell her this but the machine read that she feels unloved and like nobody wants her." Sally then walked away leaving Jake shocked and angry. Jake walked out to where Sam was standing by the pickup truck and looked at her and said "How could you keep that from me? Sam tell me the truth what is wrong."

Since Sam had her head down looking at the ground Jake picked it up and saw tears coming down her cheeks.

"Sam what is wrong?"

"Jake." That was all Sam said before she fainted.

* * *

**Please leave a review! Again if you have anything you want to happen in ANY of my stories PM me and I will try to put it in!**


	9. News

**I read the last chapter of all my stories before I come up with the idea for the next chapter and when I read the ending of chapter 8 I laughed because yesterday night I passed out! Now I am sick again. I went two days without feeling sick now I have a fever of 102.3 **

**

* * *

**Jake ran over to Sam's side and took her back in the hospital where she was lyed down on the bed. A couple of minutes later Sam woke up to seeing Jake standing over her with a bowl of apple sauce.

"Sam I know you didn't take the money and you put it back in my wallet. Now come on I am going to feed you this and don't give me that no-way-you-are-not-doing-that look. I care about you." Jake added that last part to make sure she knew that she was loved. Sam shook her head no so Jake took his hand and opened her mouth and shoved down the apple sauce making Sam spit it out in his face. Sam took one look at him and crakced up laughing and almost fell off the bed.

"Jake I am so sorry! Please don't be mad." Jake just looked at Sam and forgave her knowing that she was scared to eat something.

"Okay Sam lets try this again. Please open your mouth and then you can swallow this. You need to eat." Sam opened her mouth looking at the food like she didn't know what it was. After Sam swallowed the first spoonful Jake hugged her and Sam had to admit that she felt safe in his arms.

"Good job Sam." Jake fed her the rest of the bowl and was about to leave when a doctor came in to check Sam but Sam grabbed his hand and said "Jake please stay. I don't want to be alone with this person." Jake nodded and sat down noticing that Sam was squeezing his hand hard.

"Okay hi Sam I am glad that you are up. Now you need to eat. If you don't you could get even worse then you are right now." Sam nodded and looked at Jake who's eyes were as hard as a tree trunk.

"Okay. Am I free to go now or I am going to have to stay here?" Sam asked just wanting to leave so she could go back to her horses.

"You can go but you have to take it very easy. No riding and I don't even want you to walk without someone helping you. Your bones are so weak I am surprised that they held you up this long. I also want someone to stay at your house to make sure you are eating." The doctor said all of this while looking at Sam's face and noticed that she had gone red with fury.

"What do you mean no riding! I can not just sit around doing nothing. I was not raised that way. Now Jake I want to go home and leave this horrible place." Sam looked at Jake with her arms crossed and a look that said challenge me and you will wish that you never even knew me. Jake nodded and looked at the doctor.

"Thank you so much and don't worry I will stay with her. How long until she can ride again and walk by herself?"

"Six weeks. I know that may seem like a long time but trust me it goes by fast." The doctor smiles while Jake was helping Sam up and then Jake gave up and just picked her up while Sam was trying to get him to set her on the ground. Wow they would make a great couple thought the doctor. As they were walking out the doctor said "Take care."

He heard no reply and laughed knowing that the girl was probably sticking her tongue out at him. Jake carried Sam and put her in his truck and faced Sam.

"Now Sam I do not want you to get up from the couch without my help. Also instead of taking showers you will be taking baths so you can sit down. I need you to listen to me no going behind my back like you always do. In fact my work told me that I could take six weeks off if something came up so I will. Then I will never leave your side." Jake said happy that he found a way that he could make sure she wasn't doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing. **(My parents do the same thing with me because I guess I do a lot of stuff when I am sick that I'm not supposed to. Like when I had the flu I went and shoveled the driveway and my mom was telling me that I am over doing it. I was tired after shoveling. Mothers are always right. Ha ha)**

"Gee that is great." Sam said in a way that meant please go to work I don't need you here.

Jake ignored her and drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"When we get home I want you to take a bath. It will make you feel a little better. I will get the water ready for you while you get your clothes and bring them into the bathroom and then I will wait outside the door until you are done." Sam knew she didn't have a chance so she nodded and when they pulled in the driveway Jake came over and picked Sam up to carry her in the house.

Jake went to the bathroom while Sam went to her room and pulled out sweats and a light blue tank top. Sam went in the bathroom and Jake went out and closed the door and Sam went in the tub and washed herself and then got her clothes back on and walked out to see Jake pacing.

"Jake I am done." Jake came over and picked Sam back up and set her on the couch downstairs.

"Sam I have some bad news. I am going to New York City because they need the best tracker and people voted me to go. But I am not leaving you so you are coming with me."

Sam looked shocked and then thought about the horses.

"Jake I..."

* * *

**Please leave a review. I know this isn't one of the best chapters but I am sick so sorry!**


	10. Going To New York

**Hello I'm back again. So so so so sorry I haven't updated. I lost interest, but then I read comments of my stories and they made me want to write again! Thank you guys for helping me get back into writing. **

* * *

"Jake I can't go with you. My life is here on the farm. I promise you I won't work hard, and I will be a good girl when you are away." Sam tried to reassure him, but he wasn't buying it.

"Nope you are coming with me. We have a flight tomorrow at nine a.m. I would feel better if you came with me so I could watch you."

Sam left going into her room to pack. She knew she couldn't win this battle so it would be easier to agree. Besides she could just ignore the heck out of him so he wouldn't take her anywhere anymore. She went and got her suitcases, and went looking through her drawers.

"Okay Sam think what would a normal girl take if she was going to New York? Yep jeans and t-shirts. That's great because thats all I have." Sam laughed at talking to herself. She threw random clothes in her suitcase, and then zipped it up going out to Jake who was in his own room packing.

"Okay bossy man I'm ready. By the way what am I supposed to do when you are exploring around New York?"

"Whatever you want I really don't care I would just feel better if I knew you were there. Now go to bed we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Whatever." Sam walked out of his room, and went into hers to lay down. It felt like as soon as she fell asleep Jake woke her up. She quickly got ready listening to Jake's pounding footsteps making sure that he got everything they needed. Finally, they left in Jake's truck.

"Well that was a rush." Sam said being sarcastic.

"I know. Now please don't make me look like a fool at the airport or anywhere else deal?"

"I'll try." Not thought Sam smirking knowing just how she was going to bother him.

They got to the airport just in time to board there plane. They almost missed it because Sam was stopping at every little thing that went on and gaping at it.

"Okay Sam here are our seats." Jake said pointing at two seats.

"Okay. Who's seats are these next to ours?"

"No idea."

They sat down and figured out it was an old lady's seat next to Jake who looked ready to talk up a storm.

"Oh I get to sit next to the young folks on this plane! I'm Mary and your names are?"

"Jake and Sam." Jake answered for both of them.

"This plane is going to be taking off in thirty seconds please put on your seatbelt." The pilot said so Sam quickly did.

"So how long have you guys been married?" The old lady asked putting on a huge smile.

"We aren't married. We're just friends. See I was forced to come with Jake because he didn't want to leave me by myself. Don't you think that is wrong?" Sam told the lady which made Jake glare at Sam.

"Well I think that means he cares about you. In fact you two would make such a cute couple. See Sam dear Jake is just protective of you. That is normal. Most girls could only hope a guy would be protective of them. You should really be thanking Jake for doing all that he is doing."

Sam thought this lady was way out of hand, but let her keep talking.

"I can just picture you guys getting married. That would be so cute. Oh and the kids you could have very beautiful. Oh dear you two would have such cute kids. I mean people would want your kids with their looks-."

Sam then stopped listening confirming in her head that this lady was a wack job. Sam fell asleep and heard the lady say something to Jake. Who coughed his cough that meant he felt weirded out.

A while later Sam felt someone shaking her awake and saw Jake.

"Sam it's time to get off the plane."

Sam got up and did as told stopping when she saw all the buildings.

"Wow Jake..."

* * *

**How did you like it. Thanks for reading**


End file.
